1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display having a touch sensor, and a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display having a touch sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor is a device which detects approach or contact of a user's hand or object, so as to assist in inputting a user's command to a display or the like.
To this end, the touch sensor is provided in an image display to convert a contact position of a user's hand or object into an electrical signal. Accordingly, an instruction content selected at the contact position is received as an input signal.
Because the touch sensor can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch sensors may be divided into a resistive overlay touch sensor, a photosensitive touch sensor, a capacitive touch sensor, and the like. Among these touch sensors, the capacitive touch sensor converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.